justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hand
The Black Hand is a mercenary group appearing in Just Cause and Just Cause 3. Just Cause The Black Hand are President Salvador Mendoza's foreign mercenaries (officially the "foreign security specialists"). They wear black uniforms and all their vehicles are either black, or a combination of black and dark gray. See also: Faction colors. The Black Hand are seen for the first time in the mission River of Blood, where two of their Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats are guarding the Quayside loading area. :"The Black Hand? What the hell are they doing here?" - Tom Sheldon during the mission River of Blood. The first mention of the Black Hand in game. After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo the Black Hand will replace the San Esperito Police Department in village liberations. They have better equipment than the police and are also send in more and better helicopters. While the police usually equip themselves with small arms like the Harker 357 Sawback revolvers and rarely use Grenades, the Black Hand are almost the opposite. Vehicles with Mounted Guns are also seen a lot more during the liberations. At higher Heat levels, the Black Hand will get involved in pursuing Rico. Weapons (JC1) *Adler FF M-72 - A less common assault rifle that can occasionally be seen in the hands of the Black Hand. *Barclay Phantom - Rumored to be used by the Black Hand and has been included in this list to cover all the possible Black Hand weapons. *Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard - A less common assault rifle, this weapon can be found on green-capped Black Hand infantry, though it isn't as abundant as the Vindicator. *Haswell Gen2 Vindicator - The most widely used assault rifle, this weapon can be found on almost all Black Hand infantry. *Lance FDL - A battle rifle that is rarely seen in use by the Black Hand. *Mako Ocra - A rocket launcher used by Black Hand anti-vehicle infantry, this weapon has only been seen in sidemissions. *Moretti CCW Centurion - Automatic shotgun, only seen in the mission Streets of Fire. Vehicles (JC1) Ground: *Ballard series armored vehicles - During Taking Out The Garbage Vol I and Isla Dominio, if you get Heat during gameplay. *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Mission only. *Harland series armoured vehicles - Same as the Ballard series armored vehicles. *Meister ATV 4 - Mission only. *MV - City and village Liberations and in the missions Streets of Firel and Dismissed Without Honors. *Rotor industries ATRV - City and village liberations. Also seen in the missions Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. I). *Stinger GP - City and village liberations. Also seen in the missions Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. I). Air: *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Sidemissions and River of Blood. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - City liberations and high Heat. *HH-22 Savior - Sidemissions and high heat. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Village liberations. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Sidemissions and high heat. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Sidemissions and high heat, and around Isla Dominio. *Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud - Patrols the skies above Isla Dominio. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - City liberations only. Sea: *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Around Isla Dominio. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - Around Isla Dominio and two are in River of Blood. If you have any trouble finding any of these weapons or vehicles, see Rare vehicles, Talk:Rare vehicles, and the weapons' respective articles. Just Cause 3 In Medici the Black Hand have been upgraded with lots of body armor. Despite that, it is unclear as to why the Medici Military needs their help. Their uniform has a black and red color scheme to it and they use the same vehicles as the Medici Military. Judging by their accents, they appear to be either Australian or South African. Insula Fonte does not have them. They can be encountered at military bases in Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. Unlike other units, these units never appear during heat. They're only guarding military installations on Insula Dracon, Insula Striate, Insula Lacrima, and eDEN Airspace. The Black Hand are introduced to the player during the mission Three's Company, where Tom Sheldon describes them as mercenaries who work for Di Ravello in exchange for some Bavarium. As a continuity error (in fact the first of it's kind in the Just Cause game series), Rico has no idea who they are. This was probably done because Just Cause is a bit underplayed so the average Just Cause 3 player would not know they existed at one point in the series before. The Black Hand also work for the eDEN Corporation, but those will only bother to shoot at Rico if he already has Heat. The Black Hand are also featured in the Mech Land Assault DLC in which they finally have vehicles with their own symbols and their new skull-logo is seen. Quotes (JC3) *"Citizen, if you do not leave, I will be required to eliminate you." - When Rico arrives at a restricted area. *"Lower your weapon citizen, now." - When aiming at them without Heat and outside of a restricted area. *"Citizen, leave the area or face elimination." - When Rico arrives at a restricted area. *"Citizen has a parachute." - When Rico uses his Parachute with no heat. *"Heads up, insurgent has a parachute." - When Rico uses his Parachute. *"Target's in the air. Bring him down!" - When Rico uses his parachute or Wingsuit. *"Target is in my sector." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier. *"Target located." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier. *"Target is after military assets!" - When destroying a chaos object. *"Insurgent is targeting military assets." - When Rico destroys a Sabotage destructable object. *"Another one down!" - If you destroy more than one Sabotage destructable object in front of the same unit. *"It's got me! / Mayday! / What?" - When attached to Rico's grappling hook. *"Heads up, insurgent moves fast!" - When using the Grappler. *"Heads up, insurgent has a zipline." - When Rico uses his Grappler. *"The insurgent is using a grapple device!" - When Rico uses his Grappler. *"Citizen, get down from there!" - When Rico lands on top of a vehicle. *"The insurgent has a tank!" - When Rico uses an armored vehicle. *"Warning, insurgent has heavy armour!" - When Rico uses an armored vehicle. *"Get back, it's about to blow!" - When a vehicle or a grenade is about to explode. *"I'm hit!" - When shot successfully. *"Target got me!" - When shot successfully. *"Grenade away!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Good hit!" - When successfully shooting Rico. *"Target is taking damage!" - When successfully shooting Rico. *"Flanking the target!" - When moving around the battlefield to attack Rico from a different direction. *"Target has a chopper!" - When getting into a helicopter. *"Think twice, citizen." - When Rico is holding a weapon without heat. *"Careful." - When Rico bumps into a Aegis unit. *"Exercise caution, citizen." - When Rico runs into a Aegis unit. *"Engaging target." - When Rico fires a weapon near a soldier or attracts heat. *"Lost the insurgent." - When a Black Hand soldier cannot find Rico. *"Target located." - When a Black Hand soldier finds Rico during the searching phase. *"Warning, grenade out!" - When a Black Hand soldier throws a grenade. *"Insurgent gone." - When Rico escapes from a Heat. *"Watch it, citizen." - When Rico runs into a Black Hand soldier without heat. *"Targets taking fire!" - When a Black Hand soldier beings to fire and successfully hit Rico. *"Additional units requested!" - When a Black Hand soldier attempts to radio in for reinforcements. Unit types (JC3) There are three types of Black Hand units in Just Cause 3. The unit type names are known from the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition of the game. Also, Eden asks if Rico is afraid of ghosts before sending a few "ghost" soldiers after you in the mission Taking Control. Aegis units use CS Predator assault rifles. They have the most equipment, such as what appears to be night vision, numerous ammunition pouches and of course body armor. They are significantly tougher than Medici Military soldiers, requiring more hits to eliminate. Their voices have a radio-like sound to them. Aegis are also seen on board the eDEN Airship, where they use the Bavarium Splitter assault rifle. They look the same as the regular Black Hand units, but they wear the eDEN Corporation colors. Ghost units wear a hood and a gas mask and Dual Wield the CS Wraith 225R. They are quite agile and can dodge Rico's fire by frequently moving around. Using the Grapple-kick against them will knock them over and allow you to eliminate them while they're down, while only needing one successful hit, rather than wasting ammunition trying to spray them. Spraying them with gunfire also works just fine, but it's not advised unless your aiming can keep up with their moves. They are also seen in the Sky Fortress DLC, but they only appear in the mission Taking Control. Titan units wear heavy armor and have Urga Vulkan miniguns. They are the toughest soldiers in the game. It's impossible to Grapple them, because they break the cable in about a second, but they're too slow to get away from a grenade. They'll eventually die if you put enough bullets into them from any gun, but they can also be killed in a few head shots. They kick Rico away using the minigun, if he should approach them, so it's not possible to place any GE-64 bombs on them. They are also in the Sky Fortress DLC but only appear on the eDEN Airship and they also look the same as the regular titan, but they wear white eDEN Corporation colored armor. Vehicles (JC3) They don't have a color scheme to call their own and none of their own vehicles are ever seen, but they seem to be authorized to commandeer any vehicle in service with the Medici Military. During Heat at the bases and mines they protect, they've been seen using Weimaraner W3, CS Baltdjur, Stria Obrero and the Urga Szturm 63A. In the Mech Land Assault DLC, the Black Hand use most military vehicles, and have their own decals and paint. Vehicles (Mech Land Assault) Mech Land Assault adds a small variety of Black Hand-owned vehicles that can be seen and driven on the island of Insula Lacrima. Their colour scheme is a combination of black, and either orange or red. The Weimaraner also has light grey. *Pavouk U-15: **Used in the mission Stowaway. The mission interior is still accessible later, but the plane can not be used. **Used to bring paratroopers to several Insula Lacrima locations. **Used to bring paratroopers to the Hive during the mission Storming the Hive. This mission has two of them, but it's unknown where the other plane is stored. *Weimaraner W3. *Urga Szturm 63A. *CS Odjur. *Anvil omni directional industrial mech. *Urga Postolka: **In the hangar in the mission Stowaway. The interior is still accessible later, but the helicopter can not be used. Strangely, the helicopter is destructible and appears to behave like any other helicopter. It's just impossible to enter. **Used by Black Hand during missions. *CS Navajo: **In the hangar in the mission Stowaway. The interior is still accessible later, but the helicopter can not be used. Strangely, the helicopter is destructible and appears to behave like any other helicopter. It's just impossible to enter. **Used by Black Hand during missions. *U41 Ptakojester. **Seen in Stowaway. **Sometimes sends paratroopers during liberations of several locations. *CS Powerrun 77. *Corvette. Allies and enemies Just Cause: *San Esperito Military - Ally. *San Esperito Police Department - Ally. *Montano Cartel - Ally. *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas) - Enemy. *The Agency (Rico) - Enemy. *Rioja Cartel - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. Just Cause 3: *Medici Military - Ally. *D.R.M. - Ally. *eDEN Corporation - Ally. *The Rebellion - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. Trivia *The Black Hand use practically every San Esperito Military vehicle that is armed, from vehicles having only mounted guns (MV, Stinger GP, Rotor industries ATRV) to vehicles having machine guns and missiles (Harland and Ballard series vehicles plus attack helicopters). So far, the only armed vehicles that the Black Hand don't employ are the Triton - patroller and the Triton Broadsider. However, the Black Hand does seem to have only the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 as its naval support. **On that note, the only Black Hand vehicles that aren't armed can only be seen in Streets of Fire. *Sometimes on rare occasions, you might be able to find a Black Hand Stinger GP in a sidemission that asks for an Army Stinger GP to be hijacked. This would be before River of Blood. Another odd thing is that the driver and passenger seem to be only capable of being killed by a vehicle running over them. *This organization might be named after the famous real world terrorist group called the "Black Hand" that started World War I. Link to Wikipedia. However, that group is not the only (or first) real world group that has called itself the "Black Hand". **There are a lot of "Black Hand" factions and other organizations in many other works of fiction. Examples include: ***Dark Brotherhood, a joinable faction of assassins in the Elder Scrolls series. ***The Brotherhood of Nod from the Command & Conquer series has a special-operations unit known as the Black Hand amongst their armed forces. *It is possible that some of them can be deserters, but they would show themselves only in sidemissions. *During a cut-scene in Dismissed Without Honors, green-capped soldiers can be seen wielding Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time you will find such a thing. During liberations and missions, they can only be seen using Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. *Back in JC1, their color scheme was all black with a hint of grey and white in places, but in JC3, their color scheme has become more varied, featuring black, red, grey, and even beige or brown. *There is a symbol on the Titan's left shoulder that resembles an uppercase Q. This is not thought to be the Just Cause 3 iteration of the Black Hand's logo, but it's a possibility. *It is possible to find Black Hand Aegis and Titans at police stations in Just Cause 3. *The voices of the Aegis Troopers sound remarkably similar to Helghan Troopers from the Killzone series. Gallery (JC1) Soldiers Black Hand soldiers.png|Black Hand soldiers, on Isla Dominio. The vehicle in the background is a Rotor Industries ATRV. Black Hand Soldiers During Sidemission.png|Friendly Black Hand soldiers, during a sidemission. JustCause Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|A Black Hand soldier wielding the Adler FF M-72. Black Hand Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier, wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Black Hand Camo Hat Soldier.png|The Black Hand soldiers that wield the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard have camouflage hats instead of masks. Esperanza in a cell at a prison in the mission -Dismissed Without Honors-.jpg|In this cutscene from Dismissed Without Honors, they can be seen using Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time this particular kind of soldier uses them. Blach Hand Adler FF M-72 Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier wielding an Adler FF M-72. This NPC model is unique in that their masks do not have the orange visors that the Vindicator troopers have. The vehicle behind him is a Stinger GP. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 1.png|A Black Hand soldier wielding the Lance FDL in combat. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 2.png|The same Black Hand soldier wielding the Lance FDL. The vehicle in the background is a Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery. Pilot NPC Model.png|Incredibly rarely, instead of one of the other Soldier NPCs, this pilot NPC can be seen flying a Black Hand helicopter. Black Hand Aiming.jpg|Black Hand soldier wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator Ground Vehicles Black Hand MV.png|MV. Unique Black Hand MV.JPG|Another MV that is exclusive to Streets of Fire only. Black Hand Stinger GP 1.png|Stinger GP. Black Hand Rotor Industries ATRV Front .png|Rotor industries ATRV. Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Black Hand, front).png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. This vehicle is exclusive to the missions Streets of Fire and Dismissed Without Honors. Black Hand Meister.png|Meister ATV 4. This vehicle is exclusive to the mission Streets of Fire. Ballard_M5B1_Scout_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ballard M5B1 Scout. Black Hand Sentry.png|Ballard Sentry STRL - 14, the most powerful Black Hand ground vehicle. Black_Hand_Centronnel.png|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. Black_Hand_Harland (1).png|Harland DTWV-2 Scout. Black_Hand_Rocket_Battery.png|Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery. Black_Hand_Harland_AA_Gun_Rear.png|Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. Helicopters Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png|Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Black_Hand_Chimaera.png|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Black_Hand_Skreemer.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer Black_Hand_Boxhead.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead Black Hand Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_underside).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Nautical vehicles Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Front.png|Front view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Rear.png|Rear view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Black_Hand_Jaeger.png|A Jaeger 5FJ 7. Decals Black Hand Primary Logo.png|The Black Hand's primary logo. Black Hand Secondary Logo.png|The Black Hand's secondary logo is simply white text that reads 17-2. Black Hand Tertiary Logo.png|The Black Hand's tertiary logo. Black Hand Stripe Symbol.png|The Black Hand's stripe decal. Gallery (JC3) Aegis Black Hand Aegis.png Black Hand Aegis Trooper Front.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Front 2.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Crouched.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Crouched 2.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Top.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Snow.jpg|Note the snow details. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|On the eDEN Airship in a Sky Fortress trailer. JC3 hanging out with friendly black hand.png|On the eDEN Airship they only attack if you have heat from something else. Aegis Trooper After Rainstorm.png|A wet Black Hand Aegis, after it has rained. Black Hand Aegis 3D composite by Mike Wasilewski.jpg|Multiple Aegis stances. Picture uploaded by User:DeadlyWanderer. Black Hand Aegis Rain.jpg|Wet Aegis soldier at Di Ravellos house in Citate Di Ravello Ghost Black Hand Ghost.png Black Hand Ghost Front.jpg Black Hand Ghost Crouched.jpg Black Hand Ghost Combat.jpg Black Hand Ghost Dead.jpg Black Hand Ghost Reloading.jpg Titan Black Hand Titan.png|Note the symbol on the shoulder. That's not seen anywhere else. Black Hand Titan.jpg Black Hand Titan Front.jpg Black Hand Titan Behind.jpg Black Hand Titan Side.jpg Black Hand Titan Combat.jpg Black Hand Titan at Di Ravellos house.png|At Di Ravellos house, at Citate Di Ravello. Eden Corporation minigun guy.png|On the eDEN Airship. They kick Rico away using the minigun, if he should approach them. Citate Di Ravello Titan Unit.jpg|Titan guarding Di Ravellos house in Citate Di Ravello Black Hand Titan Dead.jpg|Dead Titan soldier at Porto Coclea Miscellaneous These are the soldiers that appear in cut-scenes but are not seen fighting in normal gameplay. Black Hand Miscellaneous Troopers.jpg Black Hand Miscellaneous Trooper.jpg JC3 Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|Fully armored Black Hand member as part of Di Ravello's personal guard. Mech Land Assault logo and black hand mech.jpg|A Black Hand mech with a skull-logo. Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1) Category:Factions in Just Cause 3